prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2
is the second opening theme for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, sung by Kitagawa Rie. The song replaced Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! as the opening theme in episode 22 on July 3rd, 2016. Sequence The opening starts with multiple brooms moving towards Riko and Mirai along with their Magic Wands. Mirai and Riko grab their respective wand and move to let toy Mofurun fly out of the pink pentagram. The two girls use their wands to bring Mofurun to life in which they then hold their wands up to the sky and Kotoha appears to hold her pink stylus up to meet their wands. Mofurun once again bursts out of a pink and gold pentagram with a lot of sweets that become Magic Brooms. Mirai, who is now in her Magic School uniform, falls down on her broom followed by Riko when all the Linkle Stones come floating up, followed by Kotoha as a fairy who is going after the Linkle Stone Emerald. She transforms into her Magic School uniform appears to be sitting on her Magic Broom. She flies towards the back where the Linkle Stone Diamond cuts to Cure Miracle and Cure Magical who join Cure Felice, in which they spread their arms out, allowing the season's logo to appear. Mofurun appears on the logo, and with each step, the logo turns into sweets. There is then a cut screen of Mirai looking out her window with Mofurun and Riko flying on her broom at night and they go to meet up with each other, in which Mirai falls from the sky on Riko's broom as she holds Mofurun. There are then five cut screens, with one being of the girls and Mofurun looking at baby Ha-chan, the second one being Ha-chan playing around as the girls watch over her, third one being Ha-chan as toddler, fourth one being Hanami Kotoha and the final one being Cure Felice. We cut to Miracle's face that then becomes Mirai in her civilian form who is upside down but walking as she links arms with Riko. As they walk, the background changes along with the two of them changing positions and clothes. We then cut to Mofurun in a lilac colored bag who jumps out and runs. As she runs, Mirai, Riko and Kotoha join her, in which the three girls come close together and land on giant Mofurun's head, as Katsuki Kana points at Mofurun in shock. In the midst of lots of Linkle Stones, Kotoha spins around with Mofurun but then Mofurun falls on Riko's shoulder. As she walks, she reads a book but then trips after noticing Mofurun. Mofurun then falls in Mirai's lap who, as she stands up, is suddenly joined by Riko and Kotoha. The three girls hold hands as they run through a grassy field and as Mofurun flies pass on a carriage, the girls outfit change and they fly up to the sun. The sun becomes a fancy looking pentagram that has objects coming out of it. Miracle is standing on the broom that Magical is flying down on and they fight the darkness that appears behind them. Felice calmly hits a dark monster and smiles happily in her close up. In a pink flower field, the three girls, with Mirai holding Mofurun, fly on their brooms. Mofurun tries to catch the playful calico cat and Mirai, Riko and Kotoha appear behind the cat and Mofurun. Miracle and Magical appear back to back with their Linkle Sticks and cast a pink pentagram that takes us to Mofurun in three bubbles with a Magic Broom. Suddenly, Kotoha flies fast and a Yokubaru (Donyokubaru starting in episode 27) appears in a bubble as well but Mirai and Riko pop the bubble with their Magic Wands. When Felice appears, they transform, Mofurun appears and they pose. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Zukizuki♢tokimeki Ukiuki♢sukizuki Gekiteki daikōfun! Gomen ne! Ima kaketa no “Mahō” janai “gomeiwaku” kamo Demo megezu ni pōzu kimete Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin Wakuwaku mon no wandārando Sore ike! Nan'nin? San'nin! Ireba kinō no genkai koeru yo Nazo no juerī iro wo kaete Hatenaku tsudzuku fantajī Tsunaida te wa yume no tsubasa Niji no kanata mezasu no Nani sore? Aimai kyara Amae jōzu tokidoki yancha Yare tokya maji! Myō ni tsuyoi Gyappu ga miryoku Mahō wa・・・chō tanoshī! Neko shaberaba nyante koto! desho Uinku surya nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Are kore♢dore sore Harebare♢hore bore Dare? Dare? Daihenshin! |-|Kanji= “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱！ ズキズキ♢ときめき ウキウキ♢好き好き 劇的大興奮！ ごめんね！今かけたの “魔法”じゃない　“御迷惑”かも でもメゲずに　ポーズ決めて 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 世界はDokkin-Dokkin ワクワクもんの宝島 （ワンダーランド） ソレ行け！何人？３人！ いれば昨日の　限界越えるよ 謎の宝石（ジュエリー）色彩を変えて 果てなく続くファンタジー 繋いだ手は　夢の翼 虹の彼方　目指すの なにソレ？曖昧キャラ 甘え上手　時々ヤンチャ ヤレ時ゃマジ！妙に強い ギャップが魅力 魔法は・・・超楽しい！ 猫喋らば　ニャンてコト！でしょ ウインクすりゃ仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ あれコレ♢どれソレ 晴々♢惚れぼれ 誰？誰？大変身！ |-|English= "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! Throbbing♢fluttering Exciting♢amazing Everything is insane! I'm sorry, but the spell I cast Wasn't magic but a taste of bad luck Don't be sad, just strike a pose instead Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! The world is throbbing With this exciting wonderland Let's go! We're a trio now! Let's overcome our limits together This strange jewel keeps changing its color Our fantasy continues on being infinite Our hands link us to the wings of dreams Letting us soar over the rainbow Oh my? You're a unique girl Spoiled beyond reason but we love you anyway But in a pinch, you're so strong! That gap's a charm to celebrate Magic is...so much fun! If a cat could talk, it would say it’s "purr-fect"! With just a wink, we're already friends Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! This and that♢here and there Sparkling♢enchantments Who's that? Who's that? Let's transform! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Zukizuki♢tokimeki Ukiuki♢sukizuki Gekiteki daikōfun! Gomen ne! Ima kaketa no “Mahō” janai “gomeiwaku” kamo Demo megezu ni pōzu kimete Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Sekai wa Dokkin-Dokkin Wakuwaku mon no wandārando Sore ike! Nan'nin? San'nin! Ireba kinō no genkai koeru yo Nazo no juerī iro wo kaete Hatenaku tsudzuku fantajī Tsunaida te wa yume no tsubasa Niji no kanata mezasu no Nani sore? Aimai kyara Amae jōzu tokidoki yancha Yare tokya maji! Myō ni tsuyoi Gyappu ga miryoku Mahō wa...chō tanoshī! Neko shaberaba nyante koto! desho Uinku surya nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Pinchi mo Dancin'-Dancin' Oshare ni norikoechae Min'na de zenshin☆anshin Tarinai mono wa dareka ga motteru Shiawase mune ni dakishimetara Yoru mo mabushī taiyō Ukabi agaru mahōjin de Opparau no namida wo Heiki yo! Moshika itsuka Hanarebanare naru hi ga kite mo Kagayaiteru tsunagatteru Kokoro wa itsumo Gomen ne! Ima kaketa no “Mahō” janai “gomeiwaku” kamo Demo megezu ni pōzu kimete Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Hito wa ne...min'na chigau Aishi kata ya itami mo chigau Sono chigai ga “suteki” datte Ima nara ieru Mahō wa...chō tanoshī! Neko shaberaba nyante koto! desho Uinku surya nakama ne♢mō Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! “Kyuappu・RaPaPa!” to Mahō no kotoba de Hachamecha daikonran! Are kore♢dore sore Harebare♢hore bore Dare? Dare? Daihenshin! |-|Kanji= “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱！ ズキズキ♢ときめき ウキウキ♢好き好き 劇的大興奮！ ごめんね！今かけたの “魔法”じゃない　“御迷惑”かも でもメゲずに　ポーズ決めて 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 世界はDokkin-Dokkin ワクワクもんの宝島 （ワンダーランド） ソレ行け！何人？３人！ いれば昨日の　限界越えるよ 謎の宝石（ジュエリー）色彩を変えて 果てなく続くファンタジー 繋いだ手は　夢の翼 虹の彼方　目指すの なにソレ？曖昧キャラ 甘え上手　時々ヤンチャ ヤレ時ゃマジ！妙に強い ギャップが魅力 魔法は…超楽しい！ 猫喋らば　ニャンてコト！でしょ ウインクすりゃ仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大混乱！ ピンチもDancin'-Dancin' オシャレに乗り越えちゃえ みんなで　前進☆安心 足りないものは　誰かが持ってる 幸福(しあわせ)　胸に抱きしめたら 夜もまぶしい太陽 浮かびあがる　魔法陣で 追っ払うの　涙を 平気よ！　もしかいつか 離れ離れなる日が来ても 輝いてる　繋がってる 心はいつも ごめんね！今かけたの “魔法”じゃない　“御迷惑”かも でもメゲずに　ポーズ決めて 魔法つかいプリキュア！ 人はね…みんな違う 愛し方や　痛みも違う その違いが“素敵”だって 今なら言える 魔法は…超楽しい！ 猫喋らば　ニャンてコト！でしょ ウインクすりゃ仲間ね♢もう 魔法つかいプリキュア！ “キュアップ・ラパパ！”と 魔法の言葉で ハチャメチャ大根乱！ あれコレ♢どれソレ 晴々♢惚れぼれ 誰？誰？大変身！ |-|English= "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! Throbbing♢fluttering Exciting♢amazing Everything is insane! I'm sorry, but the spell I cast Wasn't magic but a taste of bad luck Don't be sad, just strike a pose instead Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! The world is throbbing With this exciting wonderland Let's go! We're a trio now! Let's overcome our limits together This strange jewel keeps changing its color Our fantasy continues on being infinite Our hands link us to the wings of dreams Letting us soar over the rainbow Oh my? You're a unique girl Spoiled beyond reason but we love you anyway But in a pinch, you're so strong! That gap's a charm to celebrate Magic is...so much fun! If a cat could talk, it would say it’s "purr-fect"! With just a wink, we're already friends Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! Even in a pinch, we're dancin' Getting through anything in style Walking with you☆calms my mind Even if we all have flaws too When I overflow with happiness The night shines brighter than the sun Our magic floats up into the sky Wiping all tears from existence It's okay! Even if a day comes When we're ripped apart Our hearts will connect us Always shining bright I'm sorry, but the spell I cast Wasn't magic but a taste of bad luck Don't be sad, just strike a pose instead Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! We're all...different people With different ways of feeling love and pain But I think being different Makes us more amazing Magic is...so much fun! If a cat could talk, it would say it’s "purr-fect"! With just a wink, we're already friends Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! "Cure Up・RaPaPa" Say those magic words To turn the place upside down! This and that♢here and there Sparkling♢enchantments Who's that? Who's that? Let's transform! Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Asahina Mirai and Izayoi Riko *Mofurun *Hanami Kotoha *Cure Miracle, Cure Magical and Cure Felice *Ha-chan *Magic Crystal *Katsuki Kana *Calico Cat *Yokubaru (Donyokubaru from episode 27 onward) Audio Trivia *This is the third opening to appear in the second half of the show after Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~ and La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~. *Whereas the first version of the song sung "if a dog could talk", this version sings "if a cat could talk". *The Calico Cat seen in the opening is the same cat from the first episode. *The scene where Mofurun is turned bigger by is seen during Kotoha's fantasy in episode 47. Videos Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Music